The aims of this study are to (1) identify parasympathetic and sympathetic responses to passive upright tilt in symptomatic patients with mitral valve prolapse; (2) to further characterize the differences in abnormal autonomic responses associated with hypotension; and (3) to examine the effect of volume loading on the autonomic and hemodynamic changes noted with upright tilt.